


After  All (the Paperwork Can Wait Remix)

by misura



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky versus Steve's paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After  All (the Paperwork Can Wait Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342296) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



It's one of those lazy, hazy days of Summer - never mind that it's only May; it's hot outside and hotter inside, and Bucky would feel very sorry for Steve (stuck in that stodgy office of his doing paperwork), except that he's rather busy feeling sorry for himself. After all, a Steve occupied with paperwork is a Steve unavailable for anything else, and on a day like this ... well. There's really not that much Bucky feels like doing, especially not all by his lonesome self.

"Been in there for two hours straight," Dugan says, somewhat out of the blue, Bucky feels, unless Dugan's been reading his mind. Given what else he's seen the man do, Bucky can't quite eliminate the possibility. (Steve tells him he's got a very easy to read face, but then, Steve tells him a lot of things, a lot of them quite silly and stupid and sort of sweet.)

"Maybe someone ought to go in there and get him out, eh?"

"Good idea," Dugan says, with a look that adds: _'for someone else to get on with'_.

Oh well. Not like Bucky's got anything more important to do, anyway.

 

Bucky despairs of Steve sometimes, really, he does. Because Steve is this super soldier now, and yet, when push comes to shove and headquarters needs someone to fill out the paperwork, who else steps forwards to volunteer, all bright eyes and stupid smiles, but Steve. Inconsiderate, is what it is.

He fully expects to need to drag Steve away from his no doubt very urgent and important reports - and sure, Bucky knows reports are important, but there's important and _important_ , and Steve is just too damn dutiful.

Thus, it's a bit of a surprise to bump into Steve _outside_ of his office. (Also a bit painful, because Steve's solid muscle, these days, no longer that scrawny kid from Brooklyn Bucky could've tucked under one arm.)

"Going out for a bit? Don't blame you at all - it's sure hot and sticky today, isn't it?" Bucky puts a smile on his face and just sort of lets his mouth do the talking - it's easier that way around Steve, always has been. Bucky doesn't need to think when he's talking to Steve, because when he does think, it'll be about silly, stupid stuff, like how Steve's lips always look as soft as a girl's, or what a spectacular shade of blue Steve's eyes are, and he can't risk saying stuff like that out loud.

Steve seems a bit distracted, as Bucky talks about how Veronica Lake cut her hair ( _'a crying shame,'_ Bucky echoes Dernier, who's a fan of the lady; Steve sort of nods a bit vaguely) and about how Gabe almost got knocked out by a cow while doing recon last week (there was a lot of fog and it was pretty dark and, of course, it was a really scary cow) and then, suddenly, Steve is moving.

Bucky's first thought is that maybe they're under attack, that maybe Steve has spotted a sniper or something and so is now saving Bucky's life, as he does. Nice, sure, but not unusual. Not _new_.

And then Steve's face is really close to his own (those eyes really _are_ an amazing shade of blue) and while Bucky's brains are still stuck on _'are we under attack? is Steve trying to give me mouth to mouth?'_ , Bucky's mouth figures things out and decides it's absolutely on board with this.

 

Steve looks a bit stunned, after. It's - well, Bucky's a good kisser, obviously, even if Steve's no slouch himself, either (and where did he learn _that_ , Bucky would like to know) and they've both been walking around wanting to do this for a long time, apparently (who knew?) but they're also sort of standing in a hallway. Any moment now, someone's going to come by and remind Steve (however inadvertently and innocently) that he's supposed to be doing paperwork.

Bucky licks his lips, thinking. "Steve." He imagines calling Steve 'Captain' in bed. Imagines Steve laughing, softly, warm body against his - they're fairly close in length now; Bucky wouldn't need to worry about maybe accidentally crushing Steve in his sleep. Realizes none of these things are helping in the here and now.

Happily, Steve seems to be thinking along the same lines. Well, that, or he intends to put Bucky down in a chair in his office and ravish him only _after_ the paperwork is done, in which case Bucky may need to do something dramatic and drastic.

Once they're inside, Steve kicks the door closed, hands still occupied with holding Bucky (as if he'd be going anywhere).

"I've been thinking about you this _whole_ afternoon."

Bucky can think of several replies ( _'only this afternoon? I've been thinking about you for years and years'_ ) but in the end, he figures his mouth has got better things to do than talk.

Steve appears to agree.

 

(Later, of course, Steve is consumed by guilt over the paperwork that's now spread all over the floor, after Steve decided his desk was needed for more important things.)

("Frankly, my dear, I think you shouldn't give a damn," Bucky tells him. "I know _I_ don't.")

(He still helps Steve clean up, of course. That's what friends are for. Plus, the view is quite nice.)


End file.
